


Waiting for You

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff with a little bit of angst, Gen, Other, a gift for Meep, takes place prior to the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Before everything happened with Mafia Town, there was once a peaceful blissful island where a young girl is waiting for someone by the beach
Relationships: Mustache Girl & OC
Kudos: 10





	Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caligulasaquarium5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caligulasaquarium5/gifts).



> So today is Monday or Munday and I wanted to write something for this day. Suddenly out of the blue I came up with this lovely idea for someone in the AHIT fandom, Meep. 
> 
> I really like Meep's character Ozzy who is their OC the uncle for Mustache Girl and I had this cute fluff turned angst idea for a story based on their relationship as uncle and niece.

It was a nice, warm peaceful day on the island, and a six year old Mustache Girl was waiting by the docks for someone. Her legs dangled on the docks as she hummed a song waiting for the person who should be arriving soon. 

She remembered a week ago she got a letter from the said person she’s waiting for, her uncle, Ozzy and he was going to visit her today. Mu was excited and couldn’t wait to spend time with her favorite and only uncle. Her uncle was a fireman, and left the island for a while to beat an on-going fire on another island, and from her uncle’s letter the fire had been contained and he’d be on his way back to the island. 

Mu got out of her daydream when she heard a blow horn in the distance. She smiled and stood up seeing a boat make its way on to shore. Mu smiled recognizing that boat. The little mustached girl squealed in excitement seeing her uncle was arriving shortly. Mu jumped up and down waving to her uncle to show she was here. 

Ozzy looked up ahead and saw a bouncing pink dot waving at him. He smiled recognizing the little pink dot. He drove up to the docks before letting it stop and as he got off Mu ran to give him the biggest hug he ever got from her.

“Uncle Ozzy!” Mu squealed. Ozzy held his arms out for his niece and scooped her up giving her a spin. Mu giggled as Ozzy gave her kisses on her cheek and held her close.

“Hey Mu! How’s my little Mustache Niece doing?” Ozzy asked as he put his niece down.

“Great!” Mu replied. “I missed you though, but everyone on the island took care of me.” She explained.

Ozzy smiled seeing Mu was still happy go lucky and beaming with joy as ever. “Did I miss anything while I was gone?” He asked.

Mu shook her head. “Nothing too big, just I went seashell collecting with my friends, helped out the old man at the coffee shop, and got to celebrate a friend’s birthday and it was fun!” Mu explained beaming with joy.

Ozzy chuckled, he adored his niece’s enthusiasm and how she explained everything that happened to her. As they walked around the island Ozzy stopped at an ice cream stand where he took Mu from time to time. Ozzy signaled Mu to wait as he went to order ice cream for the two of them.

Ozzy came with two ice cream cones, a Vanilla and Strawberry for Mu and a Chocolate and Strawberry for himself. Mu smiled, “You haven’t forgotten about my favorite!” She beamed.

“I’ll never forget.” Ozzy replied. Mu and Ozzy smiled as the two enjoyed ice cream together continuing their walk around the island. During their walk they sat on the beach finishing their ice cream and Ozzy went to tell Mu about stuff outside of the fire he was trying to fight.

“Well like we were told the fire was pretty bad, it took weeks to calm it down.” Ozzy started. “Like we thought we had it contained, but then seconds later another fire started and we had to put out that one too.” He explained.

Mu gulped. “That’s scary.” She commented.

“That’s the thing about being a firefighter or any kind of hero. It’s scary, but you have to endure and fight to defeat it.” Ozzy explained.

Mu sighed. She wished she could be brave as her uncle Ozzy, but she wasn’t. She was just a little girl living on an island where nothing happens. “I wish I can be a hero.”

Ozzy smiled and put his arm around his niece. “You are a hero in my eyes.” Ozzy commented. Mu smiled and hugged her uncle Ozzy. Ozzy chuckled and hugged his niece back. He let go of the hug and went to his bag and pulled out a gift for his niece. “Before I forget! This is for you.”

Mu smiled and opened her gift. However, the mustache girl was confused seeing the gift she got was a red blanket. “A blanket?” She asked.

Ozzy laughed. “No, it's a hood.” He replied. Ozzy then took the hood and put it on his niece. “There.” 

Mu looked at her red hood and smiled spinning around and showing it off. “I look like the little girl from the storybook you read to me!” She beamed.

“You told me it's your favorite book, so when I saw that I just had to buy it before coming back.” Ozzy explained.

Mu smiled at her uncle. “Thank you Uncle Ozzy.” She said before giving her uncle a hug.

“Anything for you Mu.” Ozzy replied hugging her niece back.

When did it all go wrong?

Why did it all go wrong?

Years had passed and things were looking up between Ozzy and his niece, then suddenly the island was attacked by the Mafia. Ozzy was putting out fires left and right, while making sure his niece was safe. Soon it got so chaotic that the fire department left, leaving Ozzy, Mu, and a few of the residents defending themselves from the Mafia.

Ozzy lost his home and now was living in a cave with Mu. The young girl just added another mark to her cave showing how many days it's been since the Mafia attacked. Ozzy didn’t like how his niece was being pushed around by the Mafia and how the Mafia treats her like a servant. Ozzy had to save her life multiple times now. The firefighter couldn’t handle dealing with this, he knew this would hurt Mu, but he had no other choice, he needed Mu to be safe.

Ozzy got up and grabbed his bag and turned to his niece. “Mu. I’m leaving the island.” He said.

“What!” Mu shouted. “Uncle Ozzy no!”

“Mu! I’m only leaving for a few days to a few weeks. I just want to look for a new place for us to live.” Ozzy explained.

Mu shook her head and held on to her uncle’s bag. “Then please take me with you!” She cried.

“It won’t be long, I promise I’ll come back.”

“Don’t leave me Uncle Ozzy! Please! I don’t want to be alone!” Mu begged crying now. She repeated everything over and over hoping for her uncle to stay or at least bring her with him. As much as Ozzy would love to bring Mu the mafia already saw his young niece as their enemy, and it would only have the mafia on their tail while finding a place to live.

Ozzy sighed and faced his niece. “Mu promise me this.” Ozzy started as he took his niece’s hands. “Promise me while I’m gone you're going to fight.”

“F-fight?” Mu asked, confused.

Ozzy nodded. “Look, I don’t know how long I will be gone, but I need you to fight to be safe.” He explained. “Promise me that?”

Mu sniffled and wiped the tears from her face. “I-I promise.” She cried.

Ozzy gave a smile and hugged his niece tight. “When I get back and find our new place, I’ll find you and you don’t have to live this nightmare anymore. Okay.” 

Mu nodded. “Okay.” She sniffled. Ozzy ruffled Mu’s hair before leaving the cave and leaving Mafia Town. Mu watched her uncle leave the island via his boat. Her uncle turned to her and gave a smile before he drove off to find a new place for him and Mu.

Mu watched her uncle leave the island watching him leave their home now known as Mafia Town. She hoped he made it back safely. Once he was gone Mu was left alone in a cave near the shore she sighed and looked at the red cape in her hands. Fear disappeared leaving determination on her face. 

Mu put on the red cape and turned it into a hood before adding a small coin to attach it. “I promise Uncle Ozzy. I will fight.” She promised. “I’m not going to be scared anymore. I’ll defeat the Mafia, you have my word on it.”


End file.
